In the related art, when a travel guiding is performed for a vehicle, a device that guides a driver in advance with a voice in a case of turning right or left such that the driver need not look at the display is known. The device in the related art performs a voice guiding for a lane change or right or left turns in a uniform manner based on map data kept in advance and certain parameters. In addition, in the related art, a device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. When a vehicle arrives at a guide point such as an intersection, the device reads a facility which may be a candidate for a landmark out of the facilities present near the intersection from map information. Then, by notifying of the facility that exists on the destination at the corner as a marker, the device provides an easy-to-understand guiding.